diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/20 March 2018
03:11:39 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:12:10 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:24:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 14:34:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:45:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:55:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:00:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:01:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:02:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:30:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:10:19 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Gunner_Trapper?diff=next&oldid=368865 This is neither a true fact nor vandalism 16:11:07 @Ursuul 16:20:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:20:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:20:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:21:28 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:25:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:25:04 hi 16:26:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:28:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:28:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:29:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:34:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:03:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:06:14 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:06:44 You realize you can edit pages yourself 17:06:51 lol 17:07:10 I mean, there's this wonderful thing called "Edit" at the top of the page 17:07:37 lol 17:08:16 Just sayin my guy 17:10:32 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:12:52 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:17:19 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:17:51 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:19:01 hi 17:19:13 hi 17:30:55 Processor will be made in the distant future 17:31:05 aka the Green triangle boss i made once 17:35:53 Nice 17:35:54 Haha 17:36:26 it belongs to the Unbound world of KoleOBlack 17:36:33 which is what have i made as KoleOBlack 17:36:36 and thought of. 17:36:37 Hmm 17:36:40 Interesting 17:36:45 like the Bass Sentry 17:36:58 which is the only reason Midiwire escaped that world 17:37:04 and even existed in the first place 17:37:27 Bass sentry is officially the original Mino boss 17:37:44 A mino is a 1-omino in polyominoes 17:38:30 Oh nice! 17:38:46 Its very VERY old i swear. 17:39:45 also that old Tale of Diep2 thing i was trying to start is now going to be called Town The arras. 17:50:29 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:53:49 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:55:13 Oh 17:55:18 Interesting 18:04:05 so i heard 18:04:17 Rhassane was banned for 3 years now 18:04:20 holy.. 18:05:24 good 18:10:00 i understand he's a problem 18:10:06 but THAT MUCH of a problem? 18:10:17 it wasnt obvious wasnt it? 18:13:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:13:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:13:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:14:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:15:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:18:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:21:51 bNIGHTCORE SLAVIC HARDBASS 18:43:40 hi 18:47:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:48:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:48:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:48:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:53:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:06:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:17:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:33:26 back 19:33:30 my cousin visited 19:33:31 also 19:33:41 font="impact"bigWE HAVE IMPACT FONT 19:33:43 yknow 19:33:46 the one in memes and shit 19:33:48 its my fav font 19:34:05 along with damagrafik script 19:34:06 yknow 19:34:12 the one in act 2 yuri poem ddlc 19:34:14 the bloody one 19:36:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CL1ce5A31OM 19:36:10 Castlevania main theme 19:36:13 wait it's not 19:36:19 this is vlad's- ah fuck it same thing 19:36:55 also fallen 19:36:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGScpX1TVLY 19:36:58 this HAS to be the anthem 19:37:08 a serious crowd 19:37:16 then at "the part" 19:37:18 it just goes wild 19:41:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dboi1bja6M8 19:41:09 you can tell what person i am 19:44:40 https://youtu.be/YFPoPgAxHvc?t=14m58s 19:44:43 when you hear this one 19:44:44 ... 19:44:54 font="impact"Shit's going down 19:46:08 "You're right 19:46:08 You're Right 19:46:08 You're Right" 19:46:15 i love kolm 19:47:17 All this while the facility is undergoing self destruct 19:47:27 its Kind Of Like Metroid 19:47:37 K.ind O.f L.ike M.etroid 19:47:40 K.O.L.M 19:47:45 KIND OF LIKE MOTHE- 19:47:55 the 2nd had "kind of like mother" 19:47:57 not as in 19:47:58 mother 19:47:59 the game 19:48:02 as the mother in kolm 19:48:04 yknow 19:48:08 since she tried to kill you 19:48:13 after you killed here 19:48:24 you killed her 19:48:30 and everyone else 19:48:32 damn 19:48:34 kolm is dark as shit 19:48:39 even the final stage looks like a womb 19:48:47 or hell 19:48:50 is that what this all is 19:48:52 hell? 20:09:55 dude 20:10:00 blunt (and lae) thought 20:10:08 stephen hawking was like a supercomptuer 20:10:10 he was a pc 20:10:13 linked to a human 20:10:15 deep shit 20:10:33 We are the mega GPUs of our computers 20:14:42 Comment chains on yt 20:14:58 "It would be cool if there was a pair of legs for walking without any effort lol" 20:15:06 "Actually that could be useful for paraplegic people" 20:15:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:15:10 ... 20:15:15 and the third fucking guy 20:15:19 "They're called wheelchairs" 20:15:23 GIVE A MEDAL TO THAT MAN 20:15:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:15:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:20:17 ice 20:20:27 u are taking up 2 pages of the chat 20:27:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:35:50 Lumicon named "0's Building"; health: 3189427/3189625 20:36:01 hi 20:36:09 hi 20:36:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:36:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:37:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:37:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:37:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:38:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:39:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:46:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:46:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:01:47 Spirit Burdenate from Karthus' Lair 21:02:02 funny characters in the tale of lumicons 21:02:29 i fixed the 0's Building glitch 21:02:47 so lumicons won't be verbatim named after their buildings 21:02:58 if they build directly after their spawn 21:05:37 ok 21:24:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:26:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:19:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 20